1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gradation correction characteristics evaluation device engaged in evaluation of a method adopted when correcting the gradation of an image, an image processing apparatus engaged in image processing, a gradation correction characteristics evaluation method, an image processing method, a gradation correction characteristics evaluation program and an image processing program.
2. Description of Related Art
The brightness and the contrast of an image may be improved through histogram equalization. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,923,383 discloses a technology whereby a histogram is calculated for the gray levels of the image, the frequency values in the histogram are equalized so as not to deviate beyond a predetermined range and image gradation correction characteristics are calculated based upon the equalized histogram.